A Twist Of Fate
by Sarah-Jane86
Summary: A story on Peyton returning to New York, with Mac's son....and how some one's spite. puts their possible happiness in jeopardy, the consequences show that nothing stands in the way of true love
1. Chapter 1

*Air Hostess* flight 593 will be arriving at JFK in approximately 10 minutes, all passengers are asked to take to their seats as we prepare for landing, the Captain and Crew would like to take this opportunity to thank all passengers for flying with American Airlines.

Peyton tenderly kisses the child in her lap's head as she nervously looks out at the Manhattan skyline

'How I hate flying' Peyton mumbled securing her belt

Peyton had reason to be nervous, this was the first time in 18 months since she had been in New York, Peyton had left the city when she found out, deep down she knew it was a mistake but she didn't want to cause any hassle for him, not when his job was really important in protecting a lot of people, looking at the child in her arms, she smiled softly, Peyton knew she had to return to introduce her son to his daddy.

Carefully pulling the belt over herself and the toddler, Peyton watched as the plane began to descend in to the bright lights off Manhattan.

Peyton thought to the last time she had seen him, how she had stupidly ended their relationship in a letter, maybe if she had been more open at the start, she wouldn't of needed to run back to London, it had killed her to do so as she loved him so much., The plane landed smoothly, Peyton and 150 other passengers waited for the signal to say they were able to leave the aircraft.

The aircraft doors opened and the plane was connected with the stairs to allow the passengers to exit, Peyton placed Daniel, her son in his carrier and exited the plane.

As she walked through arrivals and collected her case, she searched the airport for a familiar face, smiling as she spotted it and waved making her way towards it, pulling her friend in to a tight cuddle, Peyton smiled

'Thank god you're here Sheldon, I am so nervous' Peyton admitted, smiling down at Daniel, Peyton looked at Sheldon, 'This is Daniel, your godson'

Sheldon smiled and cooed over Daniel, 'He is Mac's double Pey'

Peyton smiled 'I know, that's why I knew I had to tell him now, I can't have Daniel not knowing who his dad is, its unfair, besides Mac is a fantastic guy, I just hope he acknowledges he has a son, after leaving him as I did, I would understand if he turned his back on me, but not Daniel.

Sheldon pulled Peyton in to a cuddle, 'He won't turn his back on neither of you, he has been like a bear with a sore head since you left, he will be delighted to see you and yes admittedly shocked when he finds out he has a son, but he'll cope, he is a toughie is Mac, as are you and Daniel.

Peyton nods slowly, I hope so Sheldon, I really do, more for Daniel's sake than mine,

Peyton thought to herself, as much my sake, I still love him, always have, always willSheldon and Peyton walked towards the exit of the airport, Peyton gave a sideways glance to Sheldon thinking before she spoke, 'I thought so many times about phoning him, but each time I picked up the phone I froze, that's when I realised that this was something that HAD to be done face to face, rather than letter or phone call'

Sheldon smiled 'Your doing the right thing Peyton, just remember I will be with you every step off the way'

Sheldon opens his car, loading Peyton's case in to the boot, Peyton places Daniel in to the car seat in the back of Sheldon's car.

'So what has been happening since I left huh?' Peyton smiled, 'Did you ever go out with that rookie you had your eye on, you two did make a nice couple, just who ever you do settle down with in life don't mess it up like I did with Mac' Peyton added softly, looking down at her hands, which she wrung nervously, turning to look at Daniel, Peyton smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. 'He is all I have left, as well as the memories'

Sheldon smiled sympathetically, 'It is far from over Pey, in fact it is only just beginning, before we go back to mine, I thought we would go see Lindsay, I bet you didn't know that she is married to Messer' Sheldon pulled a face, 'I really don't know what she sees in Messer' Sheldon laughed, jokingly '

Peyton smiled politely, 'I didn't know that, things have been hectic since Daniel arrived, I missed hearing how you all were doing'

Sheldon pulled out of the Airport's car park and headed down the interstate, heading in to the bustling Manhattan city that was awash with lights and sounds, proving New York was in fact the city that never watched as the lights grew brighter, the noises got louder and she rested her head against the cool glass of the car's window somewhat comforted by it's coolness against her forehead, her thoughts travelled to what she was going to say when she saw Mac and how she would bring the fact up he was a father, to a child he had never even met, her mind went in to over drive as she thought out the worse case scenarios along with the good ones, her mind was focused more on the worst case scenario, after what she had done, who could blame him?, Peyton sighed silently as she closed her eyes, tired after the flight and worrying over everything that was yet to come her way.

Peyton must have dozed off, as the next thing she felt was Sheldon shaking her arm lightly, 'Pey! Wake up, we're here, we are at my place, Lindsay has a surprise to show you as well as the one you have for her' Sheldon grinned, knowing what the surprise was.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly, taking in her new surroundings, 'Where are we' Peyton mumbled, temporary forgetting she was in New York, the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, 'oh it doesn't matter I remember now' Peyton took her belt off, got out of the car and took Daniel out holding him in her arms, walking up the immaculate path to the door.

The door opened, Lindsay Messer answered with a wide smile on her face, 'Peyton, it is so good to see you again' Lindsay looked at Daniel 'This must be Daniel, he isn't half Mac's double poor thing' Lindsay joked 'I am so sorry where are my manners come in, come in' Lindsay took Peyton's arm, leading her in to her house.'Danny is at work just now, it's just Lucy and I' Lindsay smiled.'Lucy'? Peyton frowned, 'Who is Lucy'Lindsay smiled, 'Lucy is my Daughter, mine and Danny's'Peyton gasped 'I had no idea, where is she? Can I…..can I see her?'Lindsay nodded, 'Take a seat, I'll bring her through, we need to update you on what's been happening in the city'Lindsay disappeared to fetch Lucy, leaving Sheldon, Peyton and Daniel in the lounge.

Peyton smiled softly as Lindsay walked back in carrying placed Lucy on the ground 'This is Lucy'Peyton cooed, 'She looks like Danny what a boomer' Peyton joked, Lindsay groaned 'That's one word that had better not be her first, anything but that'Lindsay looked at Peyton, 'Have you thought about what your going to wear when you see him? Have you planned what your going to say?'Peyton shook her head no, 'each time I try, I freeze, I feel sick, I….I help me?' Peyton looked at Lindsay 'she can help you, by the time she has finished with you, you will look like a million dollars eh….pounds'Peyton smiled nervously, 'Thanks guys, I owe you both I really, really do' Peyton stood up, looking towards Sheldon and Lindsay, 'O..K, where do you want to start'Peyton caught sight of herself in a mirror Peyton sighed 'I look a state, he'll never look at me twice' placing her hands on her stomach, Peyton pulled a face at imaginary fat, 'ugh I am huge!' Lindsay and Sheldon laughed gently at Peyton's panic stricken faceLindsay frowned, thinking, 'well we will start with your hair, straighten it, then I can organise your clothing, and I will both take care of your make up'Peyton nodded nervously, tears filling her eyes, 'I really dunno if I can do this, I just don't see him being overjoyed to see me'.Lindsay wrapped an arm round Peyton's shoulders 'Aww sweetie, of course he will, he'll be over the moon to see you trust me'Peyton nodded ' I hope so, I really do, it took me to leave to realise how much I love him and how I want to be with him, he and Daniel are all the family I have left now in the world

Sheldon and Lindsay looked at each other and darted to get what they needed, Lindsay put on the stereo adding a sense of calmness to the atmosphere, Peyton timidly followed to where Lindsay pointed and sat down. Lindsay left the room and rushed back with her straighteners and a variety of hairbrushes to try out different styles, Peyton sat staring in to space, Lindsay noticed how sad Peyton was and smirked cheekily to herself.'So…..how is he in bed' Sheldon spluttered on the coffee he was drinking 'eww, Lindsayyyyy, I really don't want to know about my boss's sex life' Peyton blushed deep red as she locked her eyes firmly on the ground.

Lindsay grinned cockily, turning to face Sheldon, 'Let's talk about you and that rookie then' Sheldon turned crimson as he gasped and busied himself in to playing peekaboo Lucy and turned her face up, looking at Lindsay, 'Well how's Danny?' Peyton smirked'

Lindsay smirked 'Hey…I asked YOU first' Lindsay chuckledPeyton chuckled 'Sharing's caring' Peyton drifted off in to a past memory, smiling softly, she bit her lip in memory.

Lindsay blushed

'Ohh Danny's a real tiger in bed Lindsay chuckled going more red Let's just say he loves teasing me but ain't fond of me teasing him. Peyton giggled softly as she fiddled with her hair 'What's your big plans for me then'

Lindsay frowned deep in thought 'Ok first of all we're gonna wash your hair cos it sits better when you straighten it when its wet, and its easier to apply the straightening crème and hairspray after'Peyton nodded and headed to the bathroom to wash her hair.

While Peyton was gone Sheldon and Lindsay had a chat, and decided there and then they would set up a meeting with Mac, without telling him entered the room fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around her hair,

'Right that's the hair washed now what?'

Lindsay smiled and said in a real posh voice 'Now my dear we sit you down and work my magic' Lindsay laughedPeyton sat down where Lindsay pointed to and let her get to work, Lindsay ran the comb through Peyton's hair whilst waiting on the straighteners to heat up, Lindsay smiled and started chatting away to her, knowing that after tonight, neither Peyton or Mac's life would be the same again, Peyton watched her hair transform in to a glossy straight style.'Wow' Peyton muttered, impressed by what she saw before her 'Linds you are a genius' Lindsay smiled as she surveyed her work, 'Not bad, not bad at all'Peyton looked at Sheldon 'What you think?'Sheldon smiled 'Wow Peyton, you look fantastic, If you were not planning on dating Mac, I would ask you out interrupted 'Now for your outfit, I was thinking a dark blue dress?'Peyton nodded 'Ok, I will go try it on' Peyton disappeared upstairs to try on the dress, twenty minutes later, Peyton walked down the stairs timidly 'Well?' Peyton askedLindsay beamed as she saw Peyton emerge from the stairs 'Who are you?' Lindsay teased, 'I know you but I just cannot place a name to your face' Peyton turned red 'is it too much'?

Lindsay shook her head 'No Peyton it's fine, you just need your make up done now, then we can go to dinner'

Peyton looked at Sheldon 'are you sure you will manage with two'?

Sheldon nodded 'Of course, I will manage, you go and enjoy your meal'

Peyton sat in the chair again whilst Lindsay applied make up to her face.

'Finished, what do you think' Peyton looked in the mirror, her mouth dropped open

'wow….I look, I mean I…, shame I have no one to show it too'

Lindsay grinned to herself knowingly behind Peyton's back.

'After tonight that might have all changed' Lindsay smirked teasingly, Peyton turned to look at Lindsay, her eyes full of questions.

'Don't listen to her, she is just jealous that she can't pull any other guy now she is tied down with Messer' Sheldon informed

Peyton chuckled and sighed 'It's nice to be loved and even nicer to be loved back, just don't mess it up like I did'

Peyton looked at Lindsay 'Will I do?' Peyton smoothed her dress down nervously

Lindsay smiled and nodded 'You'll knock any guy over, you look fab'

Peyton smiled as she headed to the door picking up her coat, turning to wait for Jess she put her jacket on.

'Come on I am starving' Peyton grumbled, Lindsay smirked and walked out to the car, Peyton followed, getting in and sitting beside Lindsay, placing her belt drove to the Rivera, a new restaurant that overlooked the city skyline and the river Hudson, parking her car Lindsay looked at Peyton


	2. Chapter 2

'Table 14 I'll park the car closer and meet you up there'Peyton nodded and headed to find her table, handing the waiter her reservation, he smiled

'Ah yes your guest is waiting for you, he has been here ten minutes'

Peyton frowned as the waiter led her to the table

'Your seat Madam' 'Peyton looked at the figure sitting at the table and gasped, she recognised the military hair cut anywhere, Peyton went to leave, stumbled slightly as her foot had became entangled up in her dress, a strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor

'You should be more careful about the choices in dresses you wear'

The voice trailed off.

'Peyton gulped as she looked up at the voice, recognition flickering in her eyes, her eyes fell across the man she had left to go back to London, it was felt her face burn red with embarrassment as she stammered an apology, meeting his gaze Peyton felt all the feelings she had for him flood back, he hadn't changed much, still as handsome as ever, tired looking and thinner but still the man she had lost her heart too.

'I…..I…'Peyton stuttered.

'How are you?'

Peyton mumbled feebly dropping her gaze to the ground

Mac sighed as he studied Peyton

'A little confused as to why you are here, but it's good to see you again even if the last time we saw each other was on such terms'

Mac's face softened as he looked at Peyton standing before him, his feelings for her were still there but the trust he had in her was in tatters

'I think we should sit down, may as well make use of the table don't you think?'Peyton nodded and allowed Mac to take her arm, leading her to the table, he pulled the chair out for her and guided her till she was smiled as she sat down'Thank you, still as polite I see'Mac smiled as he pushed her chair in and sat opposite her studying her face for answers to all the questions he had rushing around his caught his eye and smiled, feeling awkward as if she was a teenager on a first date.'How have you…..When did you…….Why?'

His questions came out in a jumblePeyton took a deep breath and gripped her hands tightly together

'I have been back in New York for two days, I have been better'

Peyton paused before answering the last question

'Why?….I…I guess I should explain why I am back after how I left you, When I got to London I realised I was late, so I went and got myself a test and that confirmed I was, listen can we do this somewhere else?'

Peyton looked around the restaurant self consciously aware of people watching her after nearly falling over, Mac nodded and stood up.

'Where shall we go?'

Peyton thought for a minute

'I am staying with Lindsay just now, but I need to go to Sheldon's to collect something''I'll drive then, my car is out the back of the restaurant in the car park'

Peyton nodded, stood up and walked beside Mac towards the car park, both of them were wanting to ask questions but could never find the right time to bring anything up, they approached the car in silence, Mac opened the door and waited till Peyton was seated and closed the door, getting in he belted himself and started the engine

'You really hurt me just leaving me like that Peyton'

Mac spoke quietly as he focused on the road ahead

'I understand you had family in London, but we could of commuted'

Peyton remained silent, filled with guilt, nerves and anxiety at what lay in store for Mac at Sheldon's apartment, her eyes flitted over to Mac and she took in his features, his familiar aftershave, his strong jaw line, Peyton remembered the scar that lay over his heart, a constant reminder of his service in Kuwait back in 1983, she began fiddling with her hands on her lap as nerves took eventually arrived at Sheldon's apartment and both got out the car, Peyton began walking up towards the door, Mac following slowly let herself in with the keys Sheldon had given her and told Mac just to go to the lounge as she walked up the stairs, Peyton walked in to the Nursery and picked up a sleeping Daniel and slowly walked down to the lounge, standing in the lounge doorway, Peyton watched Mac as he leafed through a magazine, sensing he was no longer alone, he turned to meet Peyton's gaze, looking at what she was holding in her arms, Peyton took a deep breath and walked in to the room'Mac, this is Daniel, he is our son'

Peyton walked timidly in to the room holding Daniel close to her, sitting opposite Mac, Peyton turned to him.'I was one month gone when I went back to London, I know I should of called but given the way I left, I thought you wouldn't be interested'

Peyton moved Daniel's hair out of his face as he began to wake up

'He is your double Mac, his full name is Daniel Macanna Driscoll Taylor, believe me when I say I wanted you to know but…'

Peyton trailed off, feeling ashamed of her actionsMac looked at Daniel, a slight smile playing at his lips, a look of disbelief crossed his face as if he thought he was dreaming the impossible and what was in front of him was just a figment of his noticed his expression and reached for his hand and gripped it lightly

'It's real Mac, not a dream, this is happening'Peyton looked at her hand on Mac's and moved it off as if she had been given an electric shock

'I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me'Peyton placed her hands firmly round Daniel as if she didn't trust herself anymore, burying her face in Daniel's hair, Peyton only then allowed the tears to gingerly stretched out his hand and moved Peyton's face away from Daniel and looked deep in to her eyes

'Peyton, I…I am hurt that you never consulted me about this, I loved you god dammit, I still love you, but I don't know if I can trust you you broke my heart once, who is to say you won't do it again?'Peyton looked at Mac, fighting back tears that threatened to spill down her face.'I never stopped loving you Mac, do you think it was easy looking at Daniel and being reminded of you every single day? Do you think I just forgot about you as soon as I got to London?'

Peyton sighed, breathing in Daniel's baby talc scent, realising that Mac hadn't yet held his son, Peyton looked up at him.

'Does Daddy want a cuddle?'

Peyton smiled uncertainly at Mac as she stood up ready to give Daniel to Mac, Mac looked flabbergasted and awkward at the thought of holding a child, looking at Peyton he opened his mouth to protest but fell short as Peyton placed Daniel on his lap, his hands automatically came up to support Daniel to stop him falling of his lap, looking down at him, Mac smiled.

'Hello Daniel, it's uh nice to meet you, my name is Mac…..'Mac trailed off, unsure of what to say or do. Peyton moved slightly closer to Mac on the sofa and looked at Daniel.'Daniel. Who is that?'Daniel frowned staring at Mac and thinking, smiling to himself he giggled as he looked at Peyton then Mac.

'Dada'Mac felt his eyes fill with tears, smiling at Daniel as he ruffled his hair

'He knows who I am'Mac said in disbelief, looking shocked. Peyton looked at Mac

'I never hid the fact you were his father, I spoke to him a lot about you, showed him pictures I had and told him you were a brave man who protected a lot of people in a big city, then I thought it was unfair that I never allowed him to know you which is why I came back, to let him know his dad'Peyton smiled, watching Mac with Daniel and how alike they were, they had the same hair colour, same facial expressions and even the same shaped eyes, her heart surged with love for both of them even if she wasn't with Mac anymore, she would never stop caring about him, even though she knew it was wrong to still love looked at Daniel and his face broke out in to a wide smile as he pulled Daniel in to a awkward smiled'Relax Mac he can sense your nervous, just relax'Mac relaxed slightly, maintaining his secure grip on Daniel, looking down at the child on his lap he looked across at Peyton

'Thank you Peyton, thank you for letting me have the chance to get to know my son, it means a lot to me, really it does'Peyton nodded, agreeing with him'Despite what you may think Mac I am not a nasty person, regardless of what other people may say about me'Mac sighed and tentatively patted the seat next to him, Peyton hesitated but moved closer again when Daniel reached to her, sitting down on the sofa, Peyton took Daniel's hand, smiling as he chattered contentedly. Peyton smiled, her gaze catching Mac's who in turn was studying her.

'I miss this, I miss our chance to be civil with each other, we have to at least talk because of Daniel, I do not want him being brought up in an environment where we are yelling at each other just because we couldn't work it out'Peyton sighed before she continued'I do still care for you Mac, but I expect you have moved on and if I am honest I don't blame you'

Peyton knew she was going on and on but she couldn't help herself, before she could continue, Mac leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips to silence her, Peyton jumped slightly but returned the kiss, snapping back to reality, Peyton pulled back

'Oh god! We….we shouldn't be doing this, I am sorry'Peyton stood up, picking up Daniel who whimpered in protest, grabbing her bag, Peyton walked towards the door.'I am sorry'Peyton walked out of Sheldon's house, her mind spinning, thinking about what had just happened, the kiss had to mean something didn't it? Peyton wrapped her jacket round herself more, zipping Daniel's round him. Peyton failed to notice she was being followed as she walked down the street, realising too late when a hand grabbed her mouth a cloth laced with chloroform rendered her unconscious, Peyton's arms gripped Daniel protectively as she was dragged in to a waiting car. Mac sat with his head in his hands as he thought back over to the kiss, groaning to himself he went to follow Peyton to explain his actions, frowning when he couldn't see her he began walking down the street only stopping when his foot bumped against something, pulling his torch out he shone it to his foot only to reveal Peyton's bag, bending down and pulling out a tissue, he picked it up and looked at it,

'Peyton'He muttered'What the hell has happened to you'


	3. Chapter 3

Mac pulled out his cell phone and he phoned the Lab'Taylor, Yeah I am going to need a team down here…Peyton has been snatched along with my son'Mac paused listening to the person on the other end'That is not important at this time, I have responsibilities god dammit and what happened in the past is in the past, this is the future so get your sorry ass down here'Mac slammed down his phone and looked around for any indication of evidence that may lead him to find out where Peyton and Daniel were, even though they had just came back in to his life, there was no way he was going to loose them again without a fight.

Peyton had been taken to a secluded spot in downtown Manhattan, as Peyton slowly came too she heard muffled voices, her hands felt around for Daniel but he was not their, panic bubbled up inside as she worried for his safety, Peyton tried to move but found herself tied to a chair and she also was gagged, her eyes searched for Daniel in the room she was in, her eyes fell upon a crib in which stood Daniel who was looking at her, she smiled weakly against her gag, relief flooding through her that he didn't appear to be harmed, pulling her wrists to try and free herself only made the knots tighter, groaning in frustration Peyton only hoped that someone would find them had rallied the team around in order to find Peyton and Daniel, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella, Adam and Flack all listened as Mac spoke 'I know that some. If not all of you will frown upon me even considering taking Peyton back in to my life because of what happened last time, but she has my son, she is the mother of my child'Mac glared at the team as he continued to speak'I found her bag lying not to far away from your door Sheldon, I also noticed some fresh tyre track skid marks on the road which will need to be collected and ran through the database to see if there are any matches in there from previous offences'The team exchange glances of disapproval, worried their boss would be setting himself up for another knock back which would see him returning to being miserable and short tempered like he was when Peyton upped and left him began to dictate orders on what was to happen'Stella, Lindsay and Adam, I want you to go to Sheldon's and process the scene, Danny and Sheldon I want you to cross reference all our solved and unsolved cases and see if you can establish a link, or anything that is similar, Flack you are with me, we are going to find out what motive anyone could have in kidnapping Peyton and Daniel'Mac rubbed his temples wearily'This case is our only case until they are found right'Mac frowned as he picked up his jacket and put it on'What are you waiting for get a move on now!'With that, Mac strode out of his office to his car in which he waited for Flack to join was quick to follow Mac and got in to the car.'You sure your ok Chief?'Flack asked looking at Mac with concern.

Mac paused for a moment

'I will be a lot happier once I know they are both safe and no harm has been done to either of them'Mac set his jaw as he turned to look at Flack again'Don't judge me for what I am doing Flack, this is my life and I have already had too much heartbreak to last me my lifetime'Mac began to drive down to the lab to begin to try and establish a possible motive as to why Peyton had been kidnapped by someone, was this person watching her, had she gotten in some trouble in London or was this a more sinister reason which involved him drove back in silence towards the lab, deep in thought at how he could unravel this mystery and rescue Peyton and Daniel and become the family he had dreamed of having one remained tied to the chair, feeling slightly disorientated due to being severely dehydrated, her eyes flitted to the doorway where a shadow loomed in the doorway, Peyton squinted to get a better look at the guy, his face was hidden behind a balaclava preventing her from getting a good look at guy was dressed in an old style Marine outfit and he sneered at Peyton'Now he will know what it feels to loose someone you love, someone you think is your world only for that world to come crashing down in a flash'Peyton's eyes crinkled up in confusion, not knowing who this guy was.'The reason I took you and your little brat here is because of who it links you too, Lance Corporal Taylor, oh yes now you know who I am talking about, your precious Detective Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab, the hero of his department, HA! What lies, he is no hero, he is nothing but a coward'His eyes glinted evilly in the light that broke through from the cracks in the door'Lets just see how brave Taylor is, he let my brother die, and yet he was branded a hero, some hero, letting one of his own men die in the way he did, now he is gonna know how it feels to loose that person he looks up to in a time of need'He brought his face down close to Peyton's'As they say, Payback's a bitch'The room filled with his maniacal laughter, Peyton stifled a sob escaping her throat, she knew that she is in trouble, deep trouble and she had no way of getting out of it anytime soon.

Mac and Flack arrived at the lab and began to rifle through stacks of files in an attempt to get a clear image of what they were dealing with exactly, leafing through the files proved not to get them very far, slamming the last file on the desk, Mac sighed

'Back to square one'

Flack frowned as he thought

'Could it be anyone from your past chief, anyone you have pissed off or what, possibly from the Marines?'Mac narrowed his eyes deep in thought

'Get me the files from the lockup there has got to be an answer in there somewhere!'Flack exited the room and returned with a box of files, placing them down on the desk his blue eye's searched Mac's face

'Anyone in particular we are looking for?'

'Someone with a history of kidnapping and a knowledge of weaponry spread the timeline out from '82 till current day. That will widen our search perimeter' Mac began to flick through the files, making two separate piles for the 'no's and the 'maybe's, the 'no's pile increased rapidly with none of the perps falling in to the correct category, picking up the second last file, Mac frowned:'I think I just found our perp'Mac slid a file over to Flack

'Paul Thomas, D.O.B. 8/14/76, his brother was David Thomas, he died in my arms back in Kuwait in 1983, it seemingly set him over the edge loosing his brother, there was nothing I could of done to save him Flack, he fell on a land mine and I had dragged so many men out of there……'


	4. Chapter 4

Mac trailed off as he was taken back to what had happened in the battlefield. Flack touched Mac's shoulder which brought him back to the present'What's our next move then Mac?'Mac looked at Flack

'We got an address on Paul?'

Flack nodded

'Yeah 1382 Greenside Avenue'

'Then we go find him'Mac grabbed his coat and headed to his car, Flack rolled his eyes and followed him.

'You sure you wanna do this Mac?'

Flack asked cautiously Mac frowned at Flack

'Don't question my intentions on this one Flack, I don't even know where I am going with this one, I am trusting my instincts'With that Mac drove off towards the address of Paul and David Thomas, pulling out his phone , he called Adam at the lab

'Adam, place a trace on Peyton's phone, I want to triangulate the area she may be in, that will narrow down our search area and give us a clearer location as to where she is being held'

Adam gulped hearing the authoritative voice on the end of the line

'Sure boss whatever I can do to help'Adam began to dial Peyton's number and set up the triangulation which would enable him to give an approximate location on Peyton's cell phone location by tracing the strength of the signal from cell phone towers receiving a signal, once he had picked up the signal and the co-ordinates had been sent to his computer, he then would be able to pinpoint a rough location give or take 25 meters of the phone stared at the screen intently as it searched for Peyton's cell signal location appearing before his eyes.

The computer bleeped as the triangle narrowed and flashed up an area in Manhattan, Adam quickly called Mac

'Yo boss, we got a hit on the triangulation locator, the signal is being picked up from the Greenside Avenue area, is that any help?'

Adam asked uncertainly

'Good work Adam'Mac replied gratefully, turning to Flack, Mac nodded'We have the cell phone location, it's the area we are going too'Mac pressed harder on the gas, arriving at the house not long after. Shutting the engine of the car off, Mac reached for his gun and bullet proof vest, handing Flack a vest as well.

Flack watched Mac with concern evident in his crystal blue eyes

'You gonna be ok Mac?'

Mac nodded and brought his gun out ready to apprehend who or whatever was behind the door of 1382 Greenside and Flack got out the car and made their way to the door, Mac nodded indicating for Flack to keep an eye on any changes that may occur. Holding his gun up, he pounded on the door,

'NYPD OPEN UP'

Peyton's eyes grew wide as she heard the door being pounded violently - the muffled voice of Mac. Paul Thomas smirked

'Looks like the cavalcade has arrived'

Mac nodded to Flack who threw himself against the door, breaking it down, both Mac and Flack entered the house with their guns pointed in front of each other - their eyes darting around the room

Paul looked at Peyton

'Utter one word and I will kill the kid'Peyton's eyes widened as she looked to Daniel, who was sitting innocently in the cot watching what was going on around himMac and Flack wandered round the house with their guns in place, searching for any visible piece of evidence to indicate that Peyton and Daniel where there. Flack spotted Daniel's jacket lying under the couch, pulling it out he turned to Mac,

'Found this under the couch, Mac'He held the jacket to MacMac looked at the jacket'That's Daniel's, I noticed it over the chair back in Sheldon's place when I first met him, that tells us they are definitely here, but more to the question where are they?

Flack nodded towards a closed door

'My guess is down there. Let's check it out' Mac nodded, and began to walk towards the doorPaul's eyes were wild with anticipation hearing them get closer to the door, quickly he tied his shotgun's trigger up with some string which he connected to the door handle, which when opened would blast whoever stood on the other side of the 's hand reached for the handle but paused before he could open the door'It's too easy Flack, I don't like it'

Mac dropped his hand back to his side as he searched the room for anything that could be used to open the door, his eyes fell on a crowbar, lifting it up, Mac placed it between the door and the lock and applied enough pressure to prise the door open slightly, Keeping well back, Mac was unsurprised to hear an mild bang as the door gave out to the force of the gun blast causing a large hole to appear, Mac and Flack exchanged glances and tentatively stepped forward, assessing the hole the blast had left in the door.

'Looks like a .22 caliber, given the directionality of the bullet and the damage it inflicted to the door'

Mac frowned

'Usually shotguns of that caliber are issued by the army or military'Mac picked up the bullet casing and studied it carefully

'The casing indicates it is an older shotgun model, Flack run this to ballistics and see if they are able to determine the type of gun it came from, maybe even the issue number that links the bullet to it's owner'

Flack nodded and rushed of to ballistics, leaving Mac alone to find out what was waiting for him in the walked quietly in to the room and surveyed the scene, the room was covered in newspaper cuttings which dated back to 1983 and the Kuwait bombings, Mac noticed a picture of him and the team when they were in the battlefield outside their camp, on closer inspection Mac saw the picture had two circles round two people, one being him and the other being David Thomas.

'Looks like someone has a grudge against me for what happened back then'

Mac muttered.

A light suddenly came on, dazzling Mac slightly, bringing a hand up to his eyes he squinted round the room trying to focus.

'Paul Thomas…..let Peyton and Daniel go, they have done you no harm'

Mac spoke with a hint of authority in his voice his hand also hovered over his gun'Nice of you to join us Taylor….maybe that's what you should of thought about when you left my brother to die…….he saved your sorry ass several times! Yet....you left him like he was a piece of trash!Paul walked slowly in to the light holding a small gun tightly in his hand

'Not so brave now are you……..Detective'

Paul smirked

'How are you gonna get yourself and the ones you love outta this one?' Peyton looked at Mac and struggled against the ties that held her in place, Paul chuckled

'The more you move, the tighter they will get'

Peyton slumped forward, exhausted by her struggles, not wanting to make eye contact with Mac, feeling stupid for storming off like she did, where had it got her? Not very far, unable to tell him how she truly felt, she had truly failed, herself, Mac and Daniel., training her eyes on the ground, only then did she allow tears to smirked at Mac.

''Not nice is it, seeing her so…..helpless and afraid is it?''Paul walked behind Peyton and grabbed her hair pulling her head back

''So pretty too, such a shame it's had to come to this''

Mac moved forward slightly holding his hands up

''Paul…..don't make this any worse for yourself, just….let them go……we can talk?

Mac's hand reached for his gun as he continued to move further forward, Paul looked at Mac and tightened his grip around Peyton's hair

''One more move and I will slash her throat''

Mac stopped in his tracks and lowered his hands, indicating he meant no harm, the only noise in the room was the gentle tone of Mac's phone, slowly pulling out his phone he held it to his ear and listened as Flack spoke to him

'Mac, the ballistics report confirms the bullet fragment we found at the scene is from a .22 calibre shot gun, from the USA Marines, Adam managed to get a serial number from the bullet and locate the owner records indicate that it belonged to David Thomas''''Thanks Flack'Mac hung up his phone and turned to Paul

''Paul please….it's me you have the problem with, take me instead''

Peyton's eyes grew huge as she shook her head violently, making a noise to show he wasn't to do this, Paul felt her head move and pressed the blade in to her skin as a warning for her to quieten down, Peyton whimpered slightly in defeat. Mac frowned slightly as he looked for anything possible which could be used as a distraction, giving him more time to think on how to free Peyton and Daniel, seeing Paul focusing on Peyton, Mac tackled Paul to the ground and attempted to wrestle the knife off him, Paul struggled against him and pushed the knife in to Mac's stomach, Mac groaned in pain which he tried to conceal from Peyton, so she wouldn't panic and he moved himself so his body weight was now pushing down on Paul, pulling out his cuffs, Mac cuffed Paul and moved to free Peyton's gag down and untying her, Mac pulled her in to a cuddle.

'Peyton…..I…I thought I'd lost you again'

Peyton cuddled Mac, holding him close to her as tears slid down her face, an indignant wail from Daniel in the corner disrupted the moment, Mac turned to look at Daniel and walked over to the cot, picking him up and cuddling him close to his chest, wincing when Daniel hit of his stab wound.

''Daniel…I'm so glad your not hurt''Daniel giggled, kicking his legs excitedly, Peyton slowly trailed her eyes up Mac's body, stopping on the blood that was seeping through his shirt from his stab wound

''Mac…..your….your bleeding?…''Mac shrugged

''It's nothing, I am fine''Mac placed Daniel down next to Peyton and sat next to her, Peyton turned and began tending to his injury, Pressing her hand against the wound, Peyton stemmed the blood flow, using the gag as a bandage, Peyton pressed her hand against his wound''You could have been killed Mac….you should of just left me….it's what I deserve after everything I put you through,..''Peyton looked at his wound and mopped the dried blood tenderly from his skin

''Why Mac?….Why risk your life for me after what I did to you…..''Mac sighed and ran his hand down Peyton's face

''I may be mad for saying this Peyton, but I still care about you even though you did hurt me, I never stopped thinking about you, wondering what you were doing, who you were with, were you happy?''

Peyton placed her hand on top of Mac's''The moment I stepped off the plane in London, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life, my pride refused to let me make the first move, although deep down I wanted too, my life is here with you Mac, you and Daniel, after all this time, I still trust in you, I only hope you can find it in your heart and soul to somehow trust me again''Mac looked at Daniel then Peyton, thinking carefully before he spoke

''Life is too short to hold grudges, I guess it is true when they say if you love someone, set them free and if they return it's meant to be, everyone does deserve second chances''

Mac smiled and gently kissed Peyton, sirens in the distance filled the air, Mac smiled to himself knowing he was finally complete time, Peyton didn't pull back from the kiss, she was finally home, where she belonged, with Daniel and Mac, she was home…….


End file.
